Finish What You Started
by Serene Crimson Electrica
Summary: Joshua is deeply in love with Neku, and wants to stalk him. He wants to know everything. But one night, he sees him doing something pleasing to the eye, and decides to have some fun with him. Rated M for a reason. Contains yaoi, swearing, and sex toys.


**Hey guys, it's SCE~! :D I really wanted to write erotic literature as well as the stories I already wrote. This is what was born~! Me being a yaoi lover, yes, it's between two males. Enjoy, fellow yaoi fans!**

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, sex, sexiness, sex toys, jam, and a lot of teasing. You may cringe at this.**

* * *

Joshua giggled silently. He had been in that house, cell phone camera rolling, looking through the crack in the closet in Neku's room for too long, and was watching his every movement. But at least he had a purpose to watch Neku that night, or in his case, stalk him. He loved him to bits. He loved his spiky ginger hair, his slight arrogance, his cool personality, his obsession with his headphones, basically everything about him, he loved. Oh, how he wanted to tell him that, to love him, to cuddle up to him, to kiss him, to ra- wait, that wasn't a good thing to think. But he wanted it all, regardless of what Neku thought of him.

It was 11:24PM. The closet wasn't very comfortable. It was freezing cold, and it was a tight space; he had to kneel to fit inside, and to add to that he already had a bad pain in his left knee. He quietly took off his bag and pushed it to the side, then reached into it and took out two objects. He put both of these objects into his pockets of the baggy grey shorts he happened to be wearing. He watched, with a smile on his face, as Neku kicked off his shoes, removed his purple sleeveless sweatshirt and beige shorts, then pulled on some warm-looking silk pyjamas and wormed his way under the plain white covers of his bed. Joshua waited for a moment. Then, to his confusion, he saw Neku begin to writhe about under the covers. Was he having a nightmare? Nah, he couldn't just dream like that in a few seconds. But then a silent giggle escaped his mouth as he saw what Neku was actually doing.

The bed was squeaking rapidly and repetitively. Neku seemed to be moving his arm up and down slowly, he clearly must have had his pants down to do something like that, presumably with his- no, Joshua had never imagined Neku even having one of those! It was just too intense to think about. He watched, camera still going, as Neku continued to... do what he was doing. Then, at one point, Joshua couldn't help himself as he heard Neku let loose a small moan. He wanted to go to the point he couldn't think about. He had to know more, he just HAD to!

He put the phone down.

He opened the closet doors.

"Hello, Neku!"

Neku yelped in horror as he saw a certain silver-haired figure emerge from the closet and rise to his feet, looking over at his eyes, with a creepy smile spread out across his face. He discreetly pulled his pyjama bottoms back up and began to lash out at his 'friend'.

"You were here the whole time?! Don't you know the definition of 'personal space'?" Neku said sharply, though he was fuming with anger and would have yelled it had his parents not been at home, though they had still not returned from work yet, unbeknown to him.

"Wanna bet? I know you love me..." Joshua whispered in a sinister manner, slowly moving up to the edge of Neku's bed in the same creepy way.

"Look, it may seem like that to you- sorry to burst your bubble, but we are NOT lovers! We're just friends, okay?!"

Joshua arrived at the edge of the bed as Neku finished his sentence, climbed on, and then pinned the ginger boy down, so that he was directly above him. "Awww, don't leave poor Joshy in the friendzone! Have a heart... you were fapping, weren't you?"

As true as that happened to be, Neku just simply snapped, "Shut up!"

"So you were?" Joshua teased, still pinning Neku to the bed. He put his mouth close to the boy's, and whispered to him.

"Then let me finish what you started."

Before Neku had a chance to protest, his mouth was locked with Joshua's, in a kiss. How insane, he is such a madman! Joshua played around with Neku's tongue, which tasted slightly minty from where he had obviously brushed his teeth and presumably chewed a shit-load of gum during the day, and sucked gently on his soft lips, though Neku was struggling and gagging, but to no avail under Joshua's strong grip. Soon enough, Joshua cut him some slack and broke the kiss, a silver thread of saliva hanging from the two mouths.

"Oh, your mouth is so beautifully blissful when locked with mine, and what deliciously moist saliva," Joshua teased.

"You are a sick pervert," Neku snarled in response.

"Come on, be nice to poor Joshy-woshy. He's always wanted a moment like this with his little Neku," Joshua crooned, sarcastically wiping fake tears from his eyes. "Don't fret, it'll feel good in just a moment."

Joshua then began to place his hands on Neku's slender hips, running up to his slim belly and suddenly gripping his pyjama top. He tugged the shirt upwards to where the orange-haired teen's elbows were, with his arms being held up thankfully, then his hands crept downwards and grabbed hold of those pyjama bottoms, still a bit sweat-stained from where Neku was masturbating. He slowly pulled the trousers and undergarments down to his ankles, revealing what modesty lay between his thin legs. To Neku's surprise, though he was almost naked in front of that guy he wanted to choke to death right now, his cock was already becoming slightly erect.

"Wh-why am I enjoying this? Why am I letting him get to me?"

But Neku's worried thoughts were cut short as Joshua gave a brief sigh, muttered, "This will never do", and abruptly kicked the covers of the bed off, leaving Neku basically-naked and totally exposed. Neku tried to cover his bits with his legs, but they were held tightly down by Joshua's legs, as were his arms by Joshua's hands. Joshua then took his hands off Neku's arms and quickly pulled off Neku's shirt completely.

"Oh, Neku, you look so cute shirtless. I love that," Joshua said playfully, admiring Neku's exposed chest.

"Quit teasing, please," Neku muttered, irritated by his somewhat sudden enjoyment. Without a bed cover, Neku felt a chill rush up his spine as his nipples began to grow hard in the cold air.

Joshua obviously was not listening as he reached into the left pocket of the baggy shorts, and felt for something, before taking it out and revealing the item to be... pink fluffy handcuffs? Okay, Joshua really was the gayest person Neku knew. Joshua, with quite a bit of effort, held a panicking and trembling Neku's hands down, and quickly applied the handcuffs to both hands.

"You fucking asshole. Why did you even bring those?"

"You're hardening already. You've got some experience, kid," Joshua stated, followed by his signature giggle. Joshua then placed his warm hands onto Neku's shivering body, creeping down towards his groin, and resting on his hard cock. He then felt for the testicles and began to rub them together, making the beautiful penis become even more erect. Neku moaned, though still pondering why the flying dick he was letting him do this. Did he really love that creeper? He wanted to shoot him, but he was so good at this. Another soft moan emerged from Neku's lips, interrupting his curious thoughts, as Joshua had placed a tounge on his left nipple and began to lick. That tongue, slick with saliva, felt so pleasuring on that sensitive spot.

"Nnngh... You're so good at this kind of thing, you know."

"You already told me that, I don't need your fucking commentary!" Neku panted angrily, with tears in both of his eyes, from both pleasure and embarrassment.

"Fine, whatever floats your boat," Joshua chuckled.

Joshua gave Neku's hard nipple a little suck, as Neku growled under his breath. But after just a couple of seconds, he abruptly stopped, as he remembered his true purpose of coming here. He reached into his other pocket, and brought out something wrapped in plastic. He slowly ripped the plastic off, and brought out something delicious-smelling. He was surprised this thing hadn't even melted!

"Neku, look at this."

Neku looked forward from the ceiling, and what he saw Joshua holding up made his bloodshot eyes go wide with shock.

"I-is that...?"

"Yes, it is. Say it."

"A... pe-"

"A chocolate dildo, yes. I didn't want to strip down myself, I just wanted to tease you. So this was the next best thing I could do. I can't wait to try this! Now then, get on your fours."

Neku began to grow nervous. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Hands and knees. Now." Joshua half-retorted, grabbing Neku and flipping him over like a pancake, then beginning to feel at the soft, white cheeks that connected Neku to his lovely legs.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Joshua?!" Neku yelled, unable to keep his tears of humiliation at bay anymore.

"Because you're just so much fun to tease, that's all," Joshua giggled.

Joshua then bent down and began to admire the hole in Neku's backside. Quite suddenly, he raised his fingers and pushed them into that tight hole. Neku squeaked in pain, with tears already escaping his eyes and flowing down his face warmly. Joshua had his fingers the full way in and could finger quite well, enough at least to loosen that anus for the delectable chocolate. Thus, in a quick moment, he brushed that rectum area with his fingernail and took his fingers out, then began to lick them. The taste of his fingers taken from that area he had fingered was deliciously alkaline.

Soon enough, Joshua had grabbed the chocolate dildo from where he placed it on the bed, and with no words and no hesitation, slid the confection inside Neku's ass, as Neku screamed out in agony, not only from the feeling of the chocolate unleashing its aroma and melting inside him, but from what had been happening to him this whole time, an embarrassing experience. Getting stripped totally naked. Getting felt up. Getting fingerfucked. Getting raped by a piece of chocolate. All this, by a friend of his. One of the reasons for his pouring tears. Despite the fact that after five minutes the chocolate dildo was only half its size from where it had melted and was making Joshua's fingers really sticky like he had just stuck them in a barrel of honey, he ignored that discomfort and continued to thrust it deep inside him as Neku cried more.

After about five more minutes the chocolate dildo had completely melted. Joshua knew that it would be difficult to reach his tongue right into Neku's ass to get all the chocolate out of that hole, but he managed it well. He stuck his tongue into Neku's butt and licked out all of the chocolate that lay in there. He heard Neku sobbing dramatically into his pillow and was satisfied, as he licked up the sugary substance. When he was sure that he had lapped up all the chocolate, he let out some saliva and took his mouth out of the crack in that rear.

"J-Joshua... I know I don't usually act weak, but... please, stop..." Neku whimpered, lifting his head from the pillow slightly, his voice choked and strained from crying.

"Neku, we haven't even gone on to the third phase yet. So, let's get to work, shall we?"

After saying that, Joshua leaped off Neku's naked frame, his mouth still coated with chocolate, and got back into the closet, opening his bag and taking out three jars of strawberry jam. Why he had brought along so many sex toys was for a good reason; every time he stalked Neku, he always brought them along with him, 'in case I get some ambition to go to the next level', he always thought to himself.

Joshua walked back up to the bed, giggled at Neku's pathetic appearance, and hopped back on top of him, flipping him over onto his back and getting to work opening the first jar.

"Wh-why?"

"I told you; you're so much fun to tease!"

"Is that-"

"Strawberry jam, yes. A true delicacy in the art of sexual activity. I decided to bring it along and test it out," Joshua lied. He simply wanted Neku to think that he was just here for the sex and hadn't been stalking him for ages.

Joshua quickly scooped up a good handful of the red substance, and proceeded to rub it onto Neku's torso. Neku shivered as he kept on smothering him in more handfuls of jam, those smooth fingers fingers brushing over his nipples. When the first jar was empty, Joshua took the second jar, opened it, and took a scoop of it, this time rubbing the jam over Neku's hard cock and in between his balls, as Neku moaned out, more tears spilling out of his eyes. By some time Joshua had covered his body in all three jars of jam, and first thought that Neku would soon cum, and so shifted himself downwards and began to suck on Neku's dick, in the process licking up every speck of jam and rubbing his testicles together. Neku loudly moaned into the pillow he was clutching over his face as he felt Joshua's slick tongue lap up all the jam as he did with that godforsaken chocolate dick. Then he felt the most sensational feeling abruptly, and had an orgasm, and Joshua was even more pleased, so he decided to compliment him despite still sucking on his throbbing erection.

"Now that's what I like to hear."

"Shut... UP!" Neku scowled through his pleasure.

Thankfully, Joshua was still sucking there as Neku came into his mouth. Joshua carefully and joyfully licked up all of Neku's wetness, enjoying its dulcet flavour like nothing he had ever tasted with jam before. Using the semen as somewhat of a lubricant, Joshua began to lick all of the sweet, sugary jam off Neku's body. It had become sticky and congealed over time, but as long as he could give Neku the pleasure that he could, that was fine. Joshua found it pretty easy to lick all of the jam off Neku's body, and hear Neku squeal out in pleasure into his pillow as he put his tongue over those nipples.

As Joshua had licked the last bit of the jam off Neku, he took one of the jars, scraped off what jam was left inside, and put it in his mouth before pulling the pillow off Neku's face and locking lips again, using his tongue to push the jam through to the back of Neku's throat, as Neku gagged and fought back the best he could, though Joshua's tongue was so strong that eventually Neku had no choice but to swallow the jam.

"Looks like my purpose is done," Joshua stated as he released his lips from Neku's.

"I'm glad, because I fucking hate you right now," Neku growled.

"Now now, no need to get cocky! Well, that was a fun night of good old sex, right?" Joshua chuckled, bouncing off Neku and running up to the door in a cute little way of his.

"Just get out already", Neku murmured.

"Bye-bye, my little Neku!" Joshua sang, skipping casually out the door and shutting it on his way out. Neku was, of course, relieved when he heard Joshua outside the house, running away giggling.

Neku felt totally worthless; he had let himself get raped, his face was stained with tears he had let himself cry in front of that guy, his body and mouth were sticky and reeked of strawberry jam, and there was a large amount of chocolate, jam and cum on the bed sheets. Oh, and there was also a large amount of chocolate in his ass that looked like, humiliating enough... shit. But only then did he realize that he was still bound in the handcuffs and couldn't get out of them by himself. This was going to be a huge problem.

"You'll pay for this, sick bastard."

* * *

**Oh, Joshua, you freaking TORTURED Neku there! As in sexual. Gotta love Joshua and his teasing. Oh, and if I get the time, I may write a sequel.**

**This took approximately three weeks to write, with the burden of schoolwork and extreme cringing from just typing this.**

**What should I do in my next story? Leave me an answer via either review or PM~!**


End file.
